


Happy Place

by MegKF



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegKF/pseuds/MegKF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn suddenly sat up grabbing her stomach. “I… I feel like I’m being ripped a-a-apart!” she gasped out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Place

**Author's Note:**

> Buffy is owned by Mutant Enemy and Harry Potter is owned by a lot of people… No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

The Scoobies were hanging around the new Watcher’s Council. Willow had finally left Kennedy, Buffy had split from the Immortal leaving all the Scoobies single. Xander had had 4 unsuccessful dates since Anya had died… They’d all ended up being evil. And poor Dawn, always getting the potential boyfriends scared off. After all the slayers had all adopted her as a sister and they could be very intimidating… As could Xander with his eye patch, and Willow with her resolve face.

Dawn sighed as she realized how un-likely she was to get a date anytime soon. Buffy would probably make sure there were a couple of slayers to look out for her when she finally went off to college. Dawn suddenly sat up grabbing her stomach.

“Dawn?” Buffy asked at the sudden movement. “Are you alright?”

“I… I feel like I’m being ripped a-a-apart!” Dawn gasped out.

They all rushed around her. Willow reached over her hand and rested it against her. Willows eyes went pitch black as she muttered some words in some language Dawn was too out of it to translate. Dawn shuddered as she felt the pain ease.

“What happened?” Buffy demanded.

“Something was pulling at the Key,” Willow whispered her eyes still black.

Xander wrapped an arm around Dawn, “Something was after Dawn?”

“It is Tuesday,” Buffy offered up with a frown.

“Someone,” Willow said as she turned to face one of the walls. “He’s not that far from here.”

“Let me grab my axe and let’s go,” Xander said as he released Dawn with grime determination. No one hurt Dawn. He rushed out of the room to retrieve his axe.

“Yeah!” Buffy said with a nod as she reached for the scythe that was kept in the Buffy’s office workroom.

“I’m coming too,” Dawn said as she shakily rose to her feet. She continued when the others turned to look at her. “It’s like he was calling for help. My help.”

Buffy and Willow exchanged looks. “Alright,” Willow finally offered, “just don’t leave our sides.”

“Okay.”

Xander rushed back into the room. “I’m ready to go. Where are we going?”

“Hold on,” Willow said as she focused. “I’ll get us there.”

There was a moment of dizziness as Willow transported them. They looked around at what appeared to be a normal street. A disturbing street really, what with all the houses looking the same and all the demons crowding it. They saw a grey mist swirling around their feet. It was turning green around Dawn’s feet. Willow’s hair began to turn black. They gasped as they each got caught in bad memories. Dawn and Xander both watched as Buffy fell from the tower. Willow saw Tara die. Buffy was digging herself out of her grave. Suddenly an explosion of power hit them and Willow stood tall and glowingly white. Tara made her world so light, and she would always love the time they’d had together, Willow wasn’t about to let these demons taint it with whatever they were doing.

The demons were forced back for a moment as Willow’s pure magic flooded them, but soon came forward again. But the moment away had revealed to them two boys in the middle of the street. Both teenagers, the heavier boy was lying down with the other boy holding his arm out with the mist coming from his wand. The scoobies hurried towards them.

The boy was glaring defiantly against the demons, refusing to back down. The demons apparently disliked the mist, but Dawn could tell he was weakening. His voice called out “Expecto Patronum.”

Dawn gasped as she felt the magic wash over her. She rushed to his side and grabbed his hand. “Do it again.”

“Expecto Patronum!” he cried out again and was shocked as a bright green stag rushed out of his wand and began to run through the dementors. He stared in shock as the strangers with the girl began attacking them, and killing them. As each demons touched by stag was killed by the scoobies, he began to regain his strength of soul, but he was exhausted physically and magically. Luckily the demons had some sort of common sense and fled when they realized that their brethren were being killed.

“Thank you,” he whispered. Willow came over to him and touched him gently. He gasped as energy filled him and he felt like he’d had a full nights sleep.

“Who are you?” Buffy demanded as she came to squat next to him. “What were they?”

“I’m Harry Potter,” the boy said softly as if that explained anything. His eyes widened as he realized they didn’t recognize his name. He suddenly frowned as he realized they had American accents. “Those were dementors. They feed off people’s memories and can suck out souls. Thank you for helping me. Something was wrong my patronis and it wouldn’t come forward until you helped,” Harry turned towards Dawn who was still holding his wand hand in hers.

Dawn blushed as she let him go. She turned to the others to explain, “He was the one touching - my magic earlier. He needed my help. I know we can trust him. I don’t know how I know, I just do.”

There were a lot of confused frowns being shared. Then they all turned as a slight popping sound was made and several people appeared.

“Harry Potter, you’re under arrest for underage magic,” the newcomers’ speech was cut off as he and his companions were welcomed with weapons in their faces.

“Actually I was doing the magic,” Willow explained. She didn’t know exactly what was going on, but a kid being arrested when defending himself from attacking demons was a bad thing. For now she was willing to accept Dawn’s feelings. “We were helping out when we found these two boys being attacked by dementors. … I don’t suppose you know what happened to the ones we didn’t dispatch?” She gave a slight nod towards the remains of the demons they’d killed.

“Oh. Um… No. I suppose it’s been a misunderstanding. We’ll just being going,” no one in their right mind, not even a ministry toady, was going to go against someone who could kill dementors. The auror and his team apparated back to the ministry to report.

“Can you help me get him back home?” Harry asked as he got to his feet. “I don’t think I can lift him and I’d rather not risk using any more magic.”

“Sure,” Buffy said as she and Xander stowed away their weapons and together easily hefted the boy up. “Lead the way.”

“Wow,” Harry said at how easily the short blonde picked up his heavy cousin. Harry turned and led the way back to his relative’s house. He turned his head slightly to look at Dawn who easily fell into step beside him, “I still don’t understand what went wrong with the spell.”

“What’s the spell supposed to do?” asked Willow curiously. She could help but wonder how Dawn was connected to it.

“I draw on a happy memory to power up the spell, it takes the form of whatever I feel will protect me and it scares off the dementors. I had to use it a couple of years ago to drive off a ton of them. I didn’t have any trouble once I had a happy enough memory.”

“Hm,” was all Willow said as Harry opened the door to the house and led the strangers to his cousin’s room. Buffy and Xander gently placed the round boy in his bed.

“Well,” Willow said turning towards Harry as his temporary awareness began to fade. “Let’s get you to bed too.”

They all followed Harry to his room. Their frowns made a return as they caught sight of all the locks on his door. Willow pursed her lips and did a subtle spell on the door that would allow Harry to open the door no matter how many locks were put on it. As he fell onto his bed and into a deep sleep Willow pulled out one of her business cards and placed it on his bed after pulling out a pen and writing a note on the back asking him to get in contact with her if he ever needed any help. It was only a moment later that Willow used her magic to transport everyone back to Buffy’s office.

“Okay! What was up with that?” Xander asked as he collapsed into a nearby chair.

“Apparently,” Dawn said with annoyance, “I’m the happy place for wizards.”

“What?” Buffy straightened her back and looked very anxiously at her sister.

“Wizards seem to tap into the key when they make these patronis. Normally I wouldn’t feel it but Harry is apparently very strong and was having to deal with a lot of them so this time I did.”

“She’s right,” Willow said from her seat at the end of Buffy’s desk. “I’ll put some safe guards to help protect against anything that could hurt Dawn, but I’m not sure I want to do anything that might leave people defenseless if these things attack any other innocents.”

“I think I’ll be able to tell in the future what is happening,” Dawn said with a slight frown forming between her eyes. “Once I saw Harry trying to cast the spell I knew what was needed so I was able to actually pour my keyness into his spell.”

“That’s kind of creepy,” Buffy said uncomfortably. She didn’t want to risk anything happening to her sister.

“I’ll be okay Buffy.”

“I’d still feel better if you stayed with one of us on Tuesdays.”

“Not again! Will you stop suggesting that!? I’m not arranging my life around being under 24 hour protection on Tuesdays!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009. I'm working on adding all my stories to this site.
> 
> The idea came to me while wracking my brain for a short story not about Xander… Then I thought… Not enough Dawn stories… And this idea hit me. Forgive the inaccuracy.


End file.
